


maid!fundy x schlatt

by Rxin_Bop



Series: whip nae nae for you get a whooping [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, i suck at smut lol, kinda gay :), okay really fucking gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxin_Bop/pseuds/Rxin_Bop
Summary: THIS BOOK WAS MADE FROM ONE OF MY ONESHOTS ON WATTPAD DIES
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt
Series: whip nae nae for you get a whooping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	maid!fundy x schlatt

**Author's Note:**

> your gay. period. stfu it looked better on wattpad.

∆schlatts pov∆  
I was sitting in the living room on the couch watching TV, my maid was cleaning the house not like I had to get up and help. My maid came into the living room and started cleaning, couldn't he go anywhere else? "Your in my way." He looked at me "s-sorry sir!" He moved and went back to cleaning, his tail swaying side to side, pff- why the fuck am I thinking about a bitch? He finished cleaning soon after. He walked up to me and put his ears down "c-can I have something to drink? I finished cleaning." I looked at him (his face 😏 /j) "yeah sure, whatever" he smiled "thank you, sir!" He walked over to the kitchen and got something to drink. He came back and looked at me "c-can I sit down?" His tail flinched, I looked at him and nodded patting the spot next to me, he sat down and looked at the TV, I never really gave him any brakes so I thought I would let him sit down for a while today. He wore a normal maid dress but he had fox ears and tail, he was half fox, but he looked rather... cute. I looked at him for at least 4 minutes (stalker 😃 /j) before he looked over at me "do you need something, sir?" He said tilting his head "yeah, you." He looked confused "what for?" "I need you to be my toy." He blushed "u-uh. I'm not even meant to say no to you, so I have to, sir." I smiled "good boy!" I grabbed him and put him on my lap making him blush more, I kissed him and he flinched but calmed down right after, he felt so nice against me like this... what if i- I moved his hips side to side in a way of telling him to do that in which he did, his hips moved side to side on my pants where my d😏 was, I let out a grunt and put my hands around his waist and kissed him again making him stop moving his hips and kiss me back, I bit his bottom lip and he gasped letting me slip my tongue into his mouth, I explored around his mouth then stopped kissing him, I looked at him and smiled then kissing his neck, he let out a soft moan, i liked his moans. I looked at him, he smiled and kissed me, I kissed back, he backed away and smiled again, I took off the dress he had on and kissed his neck again making him moan "ngh- s-sir-" I looked at him "its schlatt" "y-yes schlatt-" I kept kissing his neck "mph- s-schlatty~ ngh-" I put my hands around his hips and kissed him "mph- mm" he sunck into the kiss, I pulled back and took off my shirt putting it on the ground, I laid fundy down and took off his pants  
(A/n lord please forgive me for as I have sinned)

He looked at me "e-eh-", I took my pants off as well and put fundy back in my lap, i put my hands on his waist as he moved his hips side to side making me let out grunts here and there "f-fundy mmm~", he stopped after a while and I laid him down a...  
He looked at me "e-eh-", I took my pants off as well and put fundy back in my lap, i put my hands on his waist as he moved his hips side to side making me let out grunts here and there "f-fundy mmm~", he stopped after a while and I laid him down again taking off his underwear along with mine, I wasn't waiting for my toy, I put my d😏 is his a😳 "NGH- s-schattyyy~" I moved my d😏 in and out slowly "ngh- mph f-faster-" I sped up more "NGH- M-MASTER HARDER~" I sped up putting my d😏 all the way in "MPH~ M-MASTER~" I took my d😏 out and flipped him over to where his back was up, I put my d😏 back in going faster than last time "MPH~ SCHLATT~" fundy cummed on the couch and himself "I dont think I said you could cum? Hmm?""I-im sorry master~" I laughed "dont be." Fundy fell onto his stomach with big heavy breathes 😳💅 I sat next to him and rubbed his back "you did good." He had a weak smile, he got up and hugged me making my smile "it's almost your bed time fundy. You can sleep in my room after we both change and get cleaned up"

Y'know time skip

Fundy came out of the bathroom and sat next to me on the bed, I put him on my lap and he nuzzled his head into my chest, I smiled and laid him down then laying down next to him falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> :| my dad almost saw me writing this


End file.
